Quite a Sexual Encounter
by EmilyMorgan420
Summary: Two Friends who all eventually have sex with George Washington


It was a crisp spring night. Steve invited her main hoes over, Vince and Jeff. Vince was very nervous, what if she got wet? What if she squirted all over the place during the middle of the night? Oh no, she thought. Vince got dressed in tight skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a red hoodie. This is it, she thought. I'm determined to lose my virginity to that hot hunk Steve. BUT BOY WAS SHE IN FOR A SURPRISE. Vince arrived promptly at 6PM. Steve greeted her at the door. "Hi.", began Steve. Vince nodded her head and replied with a faint "Hello." Steve opened the massive door so she could bring her 2 suitcases filled with dildos in. "Jeff will be here in about ten minutes, until then I can show you the control room-" Steve stopped. "Control room?" Vince asked. "Never mind, I meant my room." Vince thought to herself, "WHAT IS THIS CONTROL ROOM" Vince angrily dragged her bags up to Steve's "control" room, which was clean, and the walls were an ocean blue. Vince spotted a pair of crutches in the corner of her room. "I don't remember Steve ever breaking her leg" Vince thought. "What are those crutches for?" Vince asked. Steve looked at the crutches. "For long nights." She replied. Vince was thinking to herself once again, "Is this the night I get laid?". The doorbell rang, wrecking Vince's train of thought. Jeff's fat ass shadow was visible through the translucent door. Vince felt her stomach flip. OH GOD. with shaky palms and weak knees, Vince managed to open the door and let out a nervous "H-hi". Jeff rolled her eyes and slapped Vince's cheek with great force, "SLUT". Vince was surprised to see her Jewish friend acting in such an unkind manner. Taking a few steps back, Vince managed to get away for a brief moment. But without warning, Jeff aggressively grabbed Vince's back hair. "OUCH WHAT ARE THOU DOING?" Vince yelped. Her entire life flashed before her eyes as she was slammed on the cold tile with such great force. Steve pulled out her iPad to take a video of this romantic moment in history. WITHIN SECONDS, Jeff SHIFTED HER ENTIRE BODY ONTO Vince's LOWER ABDOMEN! HOLY SHIT. Vince managed to make eye contact with Steve for a brief second. The fear in her eyes was unimaginable. For no living soul had experienced what Vince felt since the Jews in the holocaust back in the day. Vince squirmed trying to get out of Jeff's control. OHNOOO, Jeff sexually pulled out the crutches. Vince's pants were around her knees and she began to feel a cylinder like object fill her insides. it was cold and unpleasant and her eyes began to water. But at the same time, she enjoyed the overpowering sensation of Jeff and her freckles slaying her entire life. "OH FUCK YEAH CUNT" Vince screamed as the crutches hit her prostrate. Jeff pulled out the crutch (which was on fire no doubt) "OH YEAH YOU LIKE THAT YOU LIL CUNT" Jeff took deep breaths. As Vince got to her feet and pulled her pants up, she saw in the door frame Steve's dad cumming all over the walls. "Oh yeah, I love lesbian every once in awhile" Vince,Jeff,and Steve all started to laugh, as a sitcom theme song started to play in the background. Steve's Dad pulled up his pants. "WHO WANTS CHEDDAR'S" and all the kids screamed "MEEEEEeEeee" but Steve who savagely jumped around the room and started to make vicious howling sounds as if she was a dog. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FUCK YEAH CUNT I COULD ALWAYS GO FOR SOME MOZZARELLA STICKS"Steve screamed as she got back to her feet in a normal human stance. As they sat at the restaurant, Jeff started to get moist at the sight of chicken wings. Vince felt a strange

feeling from under the table. It was Jeff. She began to rub her Jewish hand on Vince's leg. Vince doesn't know how to respond so she continues to miserably finish eating her fettuccine Alfredo. Slurping each individual noodles as if it were Cib's stringy dick. This night felt so strange and arousing to Jeff. But instead of letting her feeling and fantasies of slamming Vince hard on the table and fucking the living shit out of her, she continued to bite on her fried chicken. After the meal was done, Jeff knew she would be alone upstairs with Vince. But then Steve's stupid FUCKING PARENTS suggested that they go to buc-ee's after dinner. "what the actual fuck", Jeff thot. Jeff and Vince kept making eye contact and it began to make Steve feel weird. As they went to the candy isle, Jeff found a bottle of water and said " you quench my dehydrated thirst." Vince felt as if she was going to vomit. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at Steve's "control" room. They all sat around Steve's iPad watching the Shane Dawson movie. Every time Shane would kiss someone, Jeff would get wet. With each passing second, Jeff got more aroused. Suddenly, without hesitation, she thrusted herself onto Vince, causing the room to fill with fear. She began her usual procedure of humping the fuck out of Vince. Vince was slowly but surely reaching the point of climax. She felt the magma stirring in the depths of her vagina's crust. "Ooh yeah boo" Vince said as Jeff stuck her long hard veiny cock in Vince's ass. It went through her intestines, into the pits of stomach, into her throat, and finally out of her mouth. The dick was so big. It was so satisfying. Finally, Vince squirted all over the place. So much it was like the 2011 Japanese tsunami. Cib wrote his favorite equation he wanted to figure out why Vince squirted so much AND precisely what angle it hit Steve. He also wanted to calculate Vince's turgor pressure at the precise percentage to make sure Jeff's cock wasn't going to burst the vacuole. "Cib where the hell did you come from" Jeff said as she pulled out her 12 foot cock from Vince's ass. Cib took his clipboard and scribbled some words down along with some extremely long equations.(37y]6675957turgor pressurevacuolespermemily7775) he was hoping to find the answer. Determined and frustrated, Cib aggressively went to his dungeon to retrieve his whips and helicopters. He put on his sexy leather lingerie and headed to Steve's house. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. the helicopter landed on Steve's roof, causing her to grab a knife and carve the words "I HATE CIB". onto her wrists. "Jesus fucking Christ,what have i done", thought Steve as she felt the pain of 100000000000000000 needles stabbing into her veins. The blood was everywhere and widespread panic filled the entire city. Nothing would ever be the same again. Cib

went upstairs to see that the entire room was a mixture of blood, placenta, and Vince's cum. Cib suddenly put his calculator down and pulled down his pants, revealing his giant hairy cock. He swiped Steve up by the neck and brought her into the control room. Vince and Jeff looked at each other in fear as the sound of chainsaws and deafening yells escaping Steve's bloody mouth. The whole world became a blur for Steve. She managed to grab a knife on the counter and wrote the words " I love Cib" onto her wrists. Her last moments on earth were spent grabbing Cib's juicy cock and slamming it into her mouth. Within seconds, Cib shoved her feet first into a woodchipper. Steve's famous last words were "Wheres your heart." as the power drill dug deep into the cavern that was her pussy. Good game for Steve :(

later that evening, after continuous doggy style with Vince and Steve, Vince fell into a deep sleep. Deep. Very deep. deeper than Steve's cavern. Vince awoke in school. Science class with Jeff. It was Friday night, which was a good thing for Vince. The fire alarm went off. ms Jones bursted through the door "COME ON GUYS" everybody promptly got off their lazy eagle asses and ran out the door following ms Jones. ms Jones stripped in front of the children. "EW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" said a voice behind them. it was the one and only, powerful, hot, Principle. oh FUCK YEAH thought Vince. ms Jones got into her super hero costume. It was leather. It was a bdsm mistress outfit. She had a whip and shackles. And then all of a sudden there was a mighty heroic voice. "COME HITHER CHILDREN, THE WOMAN IS DECEIVING YOU. IN THE NAME OF AMERICA." it was George Washington himself. He didn't have any clothes on. His uncircumcised penis was longer than Jeff's,it swirled around if it were a snake. His white hair and stormy grey eyes made all the boys get an erection, along with all the girls getting their glistening vaginas wet. Whore got naked and started sit on George Washington's dick:

8===D

"EAGLE PRIDE" she screamed. Washington ripped her ovaries out. Whore's dead body was on the floor. "iM NOT YOUR MAN", said Washington, in an attempt to save his sex for his future husband, Abraham Lincoln. Extra Sticky. But then he noticed a strange looking creature in the corner of the room. It was Jeff Jefferson. The girl of his dreams. He grabbed Jeff's waist and pulled her pants down with his dull wooden teeth, Revealing Jeff's hard dick ready for action. The two of them eventually got bored with each other and invited Vince to the orgasm party. The principal walked in and WAS PISSED. So they had to take their business elsewhere and go behind subway. There, they spent the entire night jacking each other off to the sound of Gerard Ways voice in the song "Teenagers" it was so fucking relaxing and they watched as Jeff released an ENTIRE GALLON of sperm into the mayonnaise the customers didn't find out they replaced mayo with sperm. IT was JUICY! luckily, Cib didn't show up or he would've started to calculate the flabbiness of Georges dick holes. dang (flab)bit. Vince woke up from her dream. ms Jones was there spanking her and shoving the phone up her vagina in a desperate attempt to call home. "W -what the hell is going on?" Vince questioned the obese woman. "CALL HOME OR DEATH. NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS'' Vince dialed CPS but was stopped in her tracks and locked into the closet of certain death. Only the bravest souls would survive in her supply closet. thrusted her body onto Vince's fragile figure. "GET IN MY CLOSET" Jones yelled as she opened her supply closet. It was a cold dark room with spiderwebs creating a layer around every corner. Vince was thrown onto the concrete surface with an unimaginable force. Vince found a small blanket and decided to take a nap because she knew she would be in here for a while. As she closed her eyes, a soft moan began to fill her ears. It grew louder with each passing second. Curious as to what is going on, Vince found a small lamp and turned on the light. What she saw would forever change her perspective on the universe. It was George Washington's wooden teeth wrapped around Jeff's giant hairy cock. For some reason, it turned Vince on and she took off each item of clothing slowly and cautiously. Soft moans escaped Jeff's mouth and Vince decided to join in on the fun time. So with ease, she slipped in between George and Jeff. George slammed Vince onto the ground and retrieved the same leather belt he used on the soldiers during the revolutionary war. George swiftly made his way onto Vince and turned her on her back. "PLEASE DON'T DO IT HARD" she felt her eyes begin to water as she became light headed. Suddenly she heard her favorite song "Chopin's Nocturne in E-flat Major, Opus 9, No.2" began to play with great precision. This distracted her from the fact that THE FIRST PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA WAS ABOUT TO ATTACK HER INSIDES WITH A LEATHER BELT. George Washington lathered Vince's vulnerable teenage body with hot tar. It was so erotic and Jeff enjoyed watching this endearing moment. Vince kept listening to the smooth tune of the major, loving the feeling of the whip crashing down on her bare pale teenage ass, it was the perfect mixture of passion and pain. The two p's Vince thought. Fuck yes. Vince remembered how the start of this great lifestyle was apart of Steve's sleep over, who's vagina was so tore up it was like a small Oklahoma town after a tornado. Plus she was dead. Vince was so content, until was caught broadcasting it on BBC and Good Morning America. Vince and George Washington go to their feet. Jeff was still lying there. She was dry. literally. She was pale and lifeless. Flat. Like her spine was ripped from her back. Which it was. It was Cib. He wanted to use it as a dildo. So basically she was dead! George was just for Vince now. Suddenly, Obama's plane air force one burst through the roof of the math class and gave not only Vince but George the "get caught fucking on national television award" Vince was so would always remember "don't do it hard George Washington."


End file.
